Alexander "Alex" Purgatory
Alexander "Alex" Purgatory is a Nekomata turned Devil by Rias Gremory. The only son of Kuroka, the adoptive son of Sally, the Supernatural World, and the new master of the Dark, as well as the Red Dragon Emperor. Appearance Alex is built like a runner, as he is very fast, reaching speeds that would kill normal people. His dark, nearly black, brown hair usually looks like he just woke up and his milky white eyes make him look like he's blind. When using the Dark's powers, Alex's eyes glow gold and his entire body looks like it turned to a blueish-black color. Two snake like arms appear from his back when using the dark's powers and have eyes that glow gold as well. Personality Alex is known for his uncaring attitude in any situation, mostly saying things that make people annoyed at him. Though, this is front as he is hiding a dark past with this attitude. Underneath it is a young man that is devoted to his own causes and goals. He is also suppressing the pain that he is constantly going through by having the Darkness inside of his body, the only time this pain shows is when he is hit with holy light. History Alex was born during the time of the Nekomata extermination, his mother being Kuroka herself but he didn't know that as she had his father take them as far away as possible so he wouldn't get killed. His father, who was an American, took him back to the USA and told him about his past when he turned 16, but left out who his mother was, saying that she was a 'Stray Devil that had them run to protect them." Alex would return to Japan in search of his mother at the age of 17 but when he arrived in Kuoh, several Devil's attacked him. Because of his heritage from Kuroka, Alex was able to avoid most of the attacks through his cat like reflexes but when he was about to be finished off, Ddraig woke up. Through his will, Alex changed the Boosted Gear from a Gauntlet to a katana and beat back the Devils. It was after this fight that the Dark tried to forcefully take control of his body, but Alex and Ddraig fought back and obliterated the Dark's conciseness. It would take a full week for Alex to recover, so he signed up to finish his schooling at Kuoh Academy... TBA Powers and Abilities Alex is the Master of the Dark, formerly this title belonged to the conciseness that was called the 'Darkness', but after it tried to take over Alex's body and was destroyed, Alex took it's title and abilities. Alex gained various powers when he became the new master of the Dark, such as God-like strength, the ability to create black holes, creating guns like weapons out of darkness, and even move like a shadow to hunt down his enemies. Alex is also able to create a giant demon arm to impale enemies, move objects and take out human created light sources and Holy light, which can harm him. Alex has two physical manifestations of the Dark, called Snake heads, that are used to kill and destroy. They also eat the hearts of anyone that gets caught in their grip, if Alex allows it, and the eaten hearts heal and rejuvenate Alex. Alex, like the rest of Rias's peerage, has the ability to wield a lesser, but nonetheless still dangerous, version of the Power of Destruction. His is fused with the Darkness and the unbridled power of the Boost Gear, taking the form of a churning black and dark glowing purple mass that looks like its trying to break free. When used against an opponent, the gathered energy explodes upon touching the ground becoming a miniature black hole before it implodes in a red and emerald green explosion. If anyone is caught by this attack, it will tear their body and soul apart before dispersing it across space and time. Alex has cat-like reflexes, thanks to his mother, and the ability to wield Senjutsu and Youjutsu and he is also able to do some Spatial Manipulation. Snake Head Gallery kill him.gif Kill him 2.gif kill him 3.gif kill him 4.gif Trivia * Alex's powers over the Dark are based on the entity called the "Darkness" from 'The Darkness' franchise * Alex enjoys listening to Mambo No. 5, Uptown Girl, Hallelujah, ''and ''Livin' on a Prayer. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Male Characters